


Be Good For Sam

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Dean, Punishment, Somewhere between just brothers and Wincest, Spanking, bratty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: While Cas is away, Sam watches over Dean, who starts to get an attitude and earns himself a punishment. Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I get a wincestiel prompt where Cas is away for the weekend leaving Alpha Sam and Omega Dean on their own for the first time since their relationship started so Dean starts acting out and disobeying orders because he thinks Sam won't react and then is surprised when Sam finally snaps and doms the hell out of the little omega. Sorry the prompt was so long.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015.

Castiel hugged Sam and kissed Dean, eyeing the omega seriously. “You be good for Sam while I’m gone.”

Dean smiled sweetly. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy,” Cas praised, kissing Dean again. He pulled back and headed for the door. “I’ll see both of you on Monday.”

“Bye, Cas,” Dean said with a wave, watching as his Alpha walked out the door. He let out a soft sigh as the door closed.

“He’s only going to be gone a couple days, Dean,” Sam said, stepping up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I know,” Dean said. He missed him already.

* * *

Dean was feeling cross. It’d only been a day and a half, but he didn’t like being away from Cas. He loved his brother, but Sam had only joined their little family a few months ago when he graduated college, Cas had been Dean’s mate for five years now.

Dean was supposed to be making dinner, but he really didn’t feel like it. He figured his little brother could fend for himself, so he got a soda out of the fridge and sat down to watch TV.

Sam had spent the afternoon reading in the study, so he didn’t realize that Dean wasn’t preparing dinner until he appeared at six and found the omega lounging on the couch.

“Dean,” Sam started calmly, “what happened to dinner?”

Dean shrugged, not turning away from the TV. “I didn’t feel like it tonight.”

Sam frowned. “Are you not feeling well?”

Dean shook his head. “No, Sammy, I just didn’t want to do it.”

“Dean, it’s your job to make breakfast and dinner, you know that.”

Dean turned and glared at Sam. “I’m not making dinner tonight, okay? Just drop it!”

Sam sighed, crossing the room to turn off the TV.

“Hey!” Dean snapped. “I was watching that!”

Sam crossed his arms and pinned Dean with a stern look. “Dean, I will not allow you to speak to me that way. You’re being disrespectful and disobedient, you’ve given me no choice but to punish you for it.”

Dean froze, looking up at Sam in surprise. Sure, Cas had given Sam permission to discipline him, but he never thought his little brother would actually do it. “Look, I’m sorry Sammy. I’ll go make dinner now, okay?” Dean stood to move to the kitchen.

Sam shook his head, moving to block Dean’s path. “No. You can make dinner after I punish you.”

Dean wilted, accepting what he had coming. “Yes, Alpha.”

Sam smiled softly, taking Dean’s arm and leading him back to the couch. Sam sat down, looking up at Dean. “I want you naked from the waist down, then over my lap.”

Dean blushed as he stripped, removing everything down to his socks, but leaving his teeshirt as he was told. He then carefully lowered himself over his brother’s broad thighs.

Sam ran a soothing hand over Dean’s ass. “Can you tell me why you’re being punished?”

“For not making dinner like I’m supposed to,” Dean said. “And for not respecting you as my Alpha.”

“That is correct.” Without another warning Sam raised his hand and dropped it hard to Dean’s ass with a whack. He only paused a moment to admire his red handprint on the omega’s ass before he continued with the spanking.

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes tight, wincing at each hard smack of his brother’s hand. Sam wasn’t going easy on him at all, clearly the Alpha wanted to put Dean firmly in his place. Dean managed okay for a while, but the pain only got more intense. An involuntary cry passed his lips when Sam’s hand started to work over the most tender spot at the bottom of his ass, and he lost the grip on his composure. Tears started to fall and he cried out with every smack of his brother’s hand, and soon his whimpers became sobs.

“Tell me you’re sorry, Dean,” Sam ordered.

“I’m s-sorry, Alpha!” Dean bawled. “Please, A-Alpha, I’m so sorry!”

“Tell me you will be a good omega,” Sam ordered.

“I-I’ll be a good om-mega, Alpha!” Dean cried. “I’ll be a g-good omega for you, Alpha, I promise!”

Sam’s hand finally stilled, then went back to rubbing soothing circles on the omega’s bright red ass. “Thank you, Dean. I forgive you.” Sam tugged on Dean, pulling him up.

Dean threw himself into his brother’s arms, burying his tear stained face in the Alpha’s neck. “I’m s-sorry, Alpha, I’m s-sorry!” He whimpered. “I’ll be so good for you, Alpha. I will, I promise I will.”

“Shh, I know, Dean, I know,” Sam said, holding his brother tight and rubbing a hand on his back to stop the tears. Sam cuddled him close until Dean stopped crying, only letting go when the omega’s breathing had slowed to normal. He pulled back and looked at Dean. “Now you can go make dinner.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

He moved to stand, but Sam stopped him. “You can put an apron on over your teeshirt, but nothing else.”

Dean blushed bright red. “Yes, Alpha.”

Sam followed his brother into the kitchen. He hopped up to sit on the counter, watching Dean tie his apron on. The omega’s well spanked ass was perfectly framed and Sam couldn’t help but admire his work.

Sam smiled fondly. “You know what, until Cas comes home I’m enacting a ‘no pants’ rule for you. I think that should help you remember your place.”

Dean bit back a whine. “Yes, Alpha.” 

Despite his embarrassment, as Dean got to work cooking he realized he was now feeling much more centered than he had since Castiel had left him. He hadn’t even realized how much he’d been missing his Alpha’s firm hand, and while he certainly still did, he felt much better knowing that Sam was more than capable of filling his shoes until he got back.

Dean paused and glanced up at Sam with a faint blush tinging his cheeks. “Thanks Sammy, I guess I really needed that.”

Sam returned the smile. “You’re very welcome, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
